flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 95: Trespass
: Beating their nemeses at How Did This Get Made to the punch by a few days, the Floppers reviewed Trespass, their seventh Nicolas Cage film, and the second featuring Nicole Kidman. This film also broke the record for quickest DVD release for a wide-release feature film, leaving U.S. theatres after only a week. : Filling in for Stuart is Dan and Elliott's fellow ''Daily Show'' writer Zhubin Parang. Plot : Nic Cage and Nic(ole) Kidman are married, have a daughter, are rich, and Nic Cage is a diamond broker. One night, a group of bandits, one of whom is played by Cam Gigandet (who has the best abs name ever), tricks Nic Cage into letting them in, and a bunch of nonsense twists ensue. : First it turns out that Nic Cage and his family are underwater on their mortgage and don't actually have any money, then the robbers decide to take the daughter's kidney, but then they decide they want money instead, and it seems sort of like Nicole Kidman might have had an affair with Cam Gigandet (who installed the family's security system), but then it turns out that he's just crazy and he imagined the whole thing, and after a certain point I just gave up on making any sense out of this piece of shit, but it definitely ended with Nic Cage somehow nailing Cam Gigandet's foot to the floor of a burning tool shed with a nail gun, after having been shot twice (once in the thigh and once in the gut). Final Judgments : All three of the hosts decided that it was a Good-Bad movie, with Zhubin specifically citing the crazy twists as an important factor. Tangents * Wormy vs Warmy vs Coldy boners * Elliott discusses his admiration for a single scene in the movie Phone Booth. * Discussion of anachronistic scenes in other movies, such as the scene in Inglorious Basterds where Christolph Waltz deliberately summarizes the plot of a season of Charles In Charge with mistakes, knowing that the Jews hiding downstairs won't be able to help themselves from correcting him and giving away their hiding spot. * Dan gets extremely excited about a movie featuring a rogue New York City cop with no shoes taking down a group of armed terrorists. Zhubin agrees to provide Dan with a DVD of such a movie for only 2 million dollars. @27:30 Plugs By the Guest Host *None Listener Mail * Misty Mundae @41:20 * The Cryptkeeper @46:50 *A listener writes about how great it would be for the villain Seven Pounds to face off against Fivehead. * Discussion of Dan's inability to talk like a normal human being due to his thick, thick accent. Comparison of said accent to Stu's charming Fort Wayne accent, where apparently everyone sounds awesome. Errata : This episode appears as #96 in the iTunes feed, but is in reality, #95. Category:Episodes Category:Guest Hosts Category:Nicolas Cage Category:Cam Gigandet Category:Nicole Kidman Category:Emily Meade Category:Ben Mendelsohn Category:De'voreaux White Category:Simona Williams Category:Ice-T Category:Unanimous Good-Bad Movies Category:Joel Schumacher Category:Financial Flops Category:Filmed in Louisiana